Happy Beginning
by MrsBelleGold
Summary: Belle and Rumplestiltskin are once again trying to repair their relationship. Even though both of them have doubts, they are both more committed than ever for the happiness of their son. Can they overcome their differences to make the Happy Beginning a Happy Ever After. To do this, they are going to have to accept help from unexpected places and dig deep into their emotional past.


Happy Beginning

Chapter 1: The Deal

Belle awoke to the smell of coffee and sausage cooking in the kitchen. She stretched out in her husband's bed, and realized it had not been a dream. Rumple had defeated his mother, the black fairy. More importantly, their son, Gideon had been returned to an infant. How that happened, neither Belle or Rumple understood, but they were grateful. She let out a sigh. Last night had been perfect, they had danced simply as husband and wife. As beautiful as their first dance had been, this one was special as it was just them. No magic, just the two of them. They also were getting a second chance at parenthood. They would do it right this time, and together.

The couple hadn't talked much since finding their son and the evening at Granny's Diner. They came home, cuddled with their son while watching a movie. Things were still kind of awkward. They had reunited as a couple, to save their son. At that point, nothing mattered but protecting Gideon. Now they had to decide their future, as a couple and as parents. It was obvious, that Rumple was going to spoil their son, as he wouldn't put him down. The love in his eyes when looking at their child, was breathtaking. That was the part of Rumplestiltskin that Belle had fallen in love with. She was happy to see the light returning to him. She just hoped it would last this time.

After dressing, Belle went to the kitchen where she found her husband holding their son in one hand and cooking in the other. She stood in the shadows smiling, as she watched her husband dance, cook and talk to Gideon. After a few minutes, Belle became teary eyed. Rumble was telling Gideon about how he had failed Baelfire, but promised to do better this time. Belle kicked herself mentally as she thought about sending Gideon away with the Blue Fairy. Rumple loved his children, he had become the dark one to save his son. Belle knew she had been very wrong to try and keep his son from him, no matter what happened between the two of them. The dream vision of her son had been so convincing. She couldn't help but wonder if the Black Fairy had been behind them as well.

"Breakfast smells delicious," Belle said as she entered the kitchen and took Gideon from Rumple. I hope you don't mind that I left the two of you on the couch last night. You both looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you." Belle was mostly telling the truth. She also wanted some time away from Rumple to think about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. She had moved her things back to Rumples room, because she was ready to make their marriage work. In the enchanted forest, she had made a vow that she would never stop fighting for him. She would keep that vow, for their family needed someone fighting to keep light in his life.

"I am glad you did." Rumple said. Belle could say he wanted to say more, but was afraid to. That told her Rumple was just as scared about their relationship restarting as she was. They would have to talk and layout ground rules, but that could wait. Right now, she had her son in her arms, and he was searching for her breast.

Belle sat down at the table, lifted her shirt and began nursing him. She was very happy that she had been forgetting to take the medication Dr. Whale had given her to dry up her milk. It had been a constant reminder of what had been lost, but now she was overjoyed she still had the milk. "I am surprised he slept through the night already," Belle said.

"He woke up a couple times, but I walked with him some and he fell back asleep."

Belle simply said "Oh." She felt guilty, she had gone back to Rumples bed and left him on the couch. He had probably tried to come to bed when Gideon woke up, but had been scared to join her. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear him wake up."

"It's no problem. I enjoyed taking care of him throughout the night. I figured you could use a full night's rest as well. I know you hadn't been sleeping well." Belle smiled at her husband, as he placed two plates in front of them. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping today. With Gideon becoming a baby again, we don't really have everything we need for him."

"I would love to," Belle replied. She hadn't gotten to do much in the way of baby preparations before her pregnancy got sped up and Gideon appeared as an adult. Belle also realized if she didn't go with Rumple, he would probably by the whole store for their son. She wanted Gideon to have everything, but she didn't want him completely spoiled.

Rumple shifted uncomfortably. "I couldn't help but notice that you were asleep in my…" he paused, "the master bedroom. Does that mean we can turn the guest room across the hall into a nursery?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Rumple." Rumple was obviously relieved. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. This seemed very unnatural for both of them. Even in the Enchanted Forest, Belle had never backed down from questioning Rumple. She had no idea why she was being shy now. With a sigh, she said "I think we need to talk about us."

Rumple took deep breath and nodded. "Indeed, my dear we do."

Once again, silence filled the room. Finally, Belle began to speak. "I love you Rumple. Through everything we have been through and everything you have done, I still love you. That said, I do not like the darkness inside of you. It makes me uncomfortable and it scares me. I know you love me and Gideon. I have no doubt in my mind about that, but I do believe you love your power more. At this point in our life together, I have accepted that I am second to your power. I don't like it, but I know I can't change you. I just hope that you will try and use your power for good more often than bad. Gideon needs strong role models, and I would prefer it to be us, not the Charmings."

Rumple started to speak, but Belle put her hand up in a motion for him to stop. "Also, I need to apologize for trying to cut you out of Gideon's life. It was a mistake. You have always put your children first, even when you "sold" your second born. You were just trying to save Bae. After everything we went through with Gideon, I get it. I would have said or done anything to save him from darkness or death. I understand where you must have been when he was dying. All you could think about was fixing what was happening at that moment. You knew you would figure the rest out later."

Rumple had tears in his eyes, as he said "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Everything was thrown at me at once, you being the dark one again and our child being promised to Hades. I was scared and I was angry. When I came back to you after Henry's phone call, before we created Gideon, you should have told me then that you had your power back. I would have been upset, but the honesty would have reinforced that I was making the right decision. Our problems have always stemmed from one thing, lack of communication. This is what I need from our relationship. I need honesty. When you do something, you know I will not be happy about, I need you to be upfront about it. Don't hide it and hope I won't find out, or wait until I am about to find out to tell me. Omission of truth is still a lie."

"I understand, Belle. I also need something from you. If I am to come to you, honestly and upfront, I need you to listen and not judge me. I love you. I know you don't understand, but to me my power is what lets me protect my family. I have had this power for centuries, and it has been my only friend. You are the only person who has ever seen past the magic and darkness. I have nobody but you and our son. Henry is my grandson, but he only comes to visit when he needs something. The Charmings, Regina, and all the others would rather I not be around. At least until they need something. Then they are more than happy to have me and my darkness. All my life, I have been a coward until the day I took the Dark One's Power. With this power, I can protect you and Gideon. The power is not something that is separate from me that I love more than you, it is part of me and honestly the only part of me that anyone really cares about. Except for you."

"I will try, if you will try."

"Deal." Rumple said, "Can we seal it with a kiss instead of a handshake?"

Belle laughed as she reached over and kissed her husband on the lips. We can do this, she thought. We must do this.

After finishing up breakfast, Rumple and Belle drove downtown to


End file.
